happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suspiro
Suspiro is a character by La-Cocotua. Bio Suspiro is a sea rabbit that is made of vanilla cake, born from a bakery. People usually look her for her exaggerated appearance, in addition, sugar lovers usually want to give a taste of her cake skin. Suspiro has the particular characteristic of having the interior of her skin made of vanilla cake and being of the species of sea rabbits, it is unknown with certainty how it was that she was born with her outstanding sweet skin of sponge cake. She likes tender and sweet fashion, they usually see her as a childish girl and with a strange way of dressing. It also has the problem that, having a skin and interior with a delicious flavor of vanilla cake there are several people who by starvation would take a bite, leaving her in danger for hungry people, sometimes when Suspiro herself has a very large hunger or simple desire for something sweet is consumed likewise (for some reason she does not give pain when it is in special areas such as hips). She used to work as a dessert pastry chef when she was little and now she is an aspiring judge of sweet food of importance, if she is usually called for modeling and to appear in advertisements for her striking and exaggerated appearance. She likes to taste anything with a sweet taste at any time, making sure she always has her big fork with her to try. Personality She is delicate and sophisticated attitude, she likes to try some sweet meals, she does not usually show facial expressions because she has her mouth covered, does not usually show much movement with her eyes, leaving in doubt how she feels at that moment. Her eyes become widened when scared, but also the only thing we can see of her at that time are eyes of amazement and an attempt to escape. She usually sighs as a reaction of exhaustion, disappointment or as a way to relax. Appearance She has lilac and light cream yellow fur with dark violet freckles, white/liac nose, her mouth that is covered by some time of white scarf and large eyes with pupils of a dark violet color. She has scales on her belly and has a large fish tail also with scales, she has a pearl necklace in the middle of it. She has light lilac rabbit ears and with cream yellow inside, this has darker tufts hanging. Her hair is long and somewhat curly, her fringe is huge with a pink tuft, also decorated in this, has two pearls on the left side with three celestial flowers, similar to a guard, has three more pearls On the right side. She has the fluffy fur divided into two colors / layers, being the yellow and blue, are hanging on her shoulders and hips giving her a similar appearance to that of a dress, also, you can see the shoulders that are the same color of her ears being this the lilac clear. She wears a short pink wool vest, a white cloth decorated with a violet bow on her neck and a white cloth on her head behind her ears with medium ribbons. Use a pearl bracelet on her left hand and a white fabric decoration on her right ankle. She always carries a huge gray fork with a big violet bow with her. Relationship Friends * Latte: Her best friend, so they usually meet in the cafeteria where they work and talk to each other. She has a little crush on him but she does not want to end their relationship of friendship and remains a friend. * Blackberry: She likes to be with her because of her taste in pastry, she usually buys her cakes * Oreo: Enjoy being with her, even though both are of opposite flavors, Oreo likes chocolate and she likes vanilla. * Lucy Dream: She's her favorite model, she usually calls her to be the face of her ads. * Souffle : She loves her as a friend, even though Souffle is always curious wanting to know what ingredients Suspiro has to know so well. * Lammy: She likes to spend time with her, but, she turns out to be the easiest victim of Mr. Pickles. Enemies * Nutty: She is his number 1 victim, he usually pursues her with the obvious intention of eating her, usually killing her by tearing her up. * Mr. Pickles: High chance he gonna kills her everytime she with Lammy. Episodes Starring role Featuring role Appearance Deaths Her deaths are related to extreme cuts, crushing and being eaten alive by non-anthropomorphic animals and sugar lovers. #TBA Injuries *TBA Kill counts She could get to hurt anyone by mistake with her big fork that she always carries, she can get to drive someone accidentally but it does not tend to cause too much damage. Trivia *She is the first marine rabbit (a species created by Nintendocountry23) to be created by another user apart from the original creator of the species. *Actually she is a character adopted from Sugar, in her original concept she was a squirrel but then drastically designed and changed the species. *Her name "Suspiro" comes in an alternate way to call merengue, also, it also bears that name for her habit to react sighing. *Her exaggerated design is denomination by the creator of the personage who goes in direction to be a Mary-Sue. *She prefers cold climates to keep her skin firm, being in hot climates she starts to melt. *Her design is over designed is a way to represent the party cakes, which are always decorated in a sweet and too many ways. *Although sea rabbits are partly based on otters, she has scales. *Her scales are based on the design of an ice cream in the form of fish of Korean origin. *Her nose is white because its blood is white cream. Gallery Juloptions-1.png|Original design from the adoption blog. Cone simple.png|Simple design Mentira.png suspiroquickart.png Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Blue Characters Category:Non-existent creatures Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Rabbits Category:Sea rabbits Category:Adopted Category:Teenage Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Fishes Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters who wear clothes